La Medicina Nos Une
by Vane-Sama
Summary: tiempo despues de la matanza del clan-Uchiha sasuke se entera de la verdad y gracias a Hinata es capaz de entender lo que antes no queria, ambos dispuestos a cumplir con sus sueños, se unen para estudiar medicina y prepararse para buscar a Itachi, lo que Sasuke no sabe es que Madara no permitira que interfieran mas en sus planes. la vida de ambos corre peligro, AB:FECHAS CAMBIADAS


**Arigato niisan**

Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke-Uchiha, al ver la paz que reinaba en su aldea, al fin podía comprender el sacrificio que su hermano mayor había realizado.

Itachi, al que una vez odio con todas sus fuerzas ahora volvía a ser su ejemplo a seguir. Deseaba convertirse en un héroe igual que él, proteger su hogar, su gente, absolutamente todo. Pero para llegar ahí tenía que buscarlo decirle que sabía la verdad, que ya no era necesario seguir siendo visto como el criminal que masacro a su familia.

Necesitaba buscarlo, hablarle, pero aun en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era el tiempo, aun no. Muy pronto se graduaría de medicina junto a su compañera. Prácticamente estos cuatro años tuvieron que dejar de lado muchas cosas, misiones, reuniones de ex. Alumnos, noches de sueño, ellos dos serían los primeros gennin de su generación en haber logrado tal cometido.

Una risa burlona se formó en su rostro al recordar la continua rivalidad de ella y el.

Cada uno mostrando que estaban hechos para lidiar con la responsabilidad de salvar vidas. Para demostrar que ellos eran dignos de ser llamados doctores.

Hinata-Hyuga su amiga y mayor rival por el puesto de líder del escuadron médico de Konoha.

¿Quién diría que la tímida Hinata, fuese tan competitiva?

Ella quien aparentaba ser el la persona más dócil del planeta tuviera la voluntad de fuego por sus venas. Ella quien antes bajaba la cabeza ante todos, ahora se mostraba orgullosa por sus logros. Al igual que él, se alegraba por ella. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que a pesar de ser alguien de grandes logros, lograba conservar esa dulzura y timidez e inocencia que eran parte de ella.

Tal vez nadie notara el cambio, pero con solo mirar sus ojos se podía percibir claramente que sus debilidades se habían convertido en su mayor virtud.

Y aunque jamás lo reconocería, todo lo que él había logrado y cambiado se lo debía a ella, quien lo rescato de la oscuridad en la que estaba.

Fue por ella que decidió estudiar medicina, fue gracias a ella que no se atrevió a romper las cartas que su madre Mikoto le había dejado como prueba de que su niisan había actuado por el bien de él y de la villa.

La vida sin duda le había mandado a esa cabezota de su compañera para salir adelante.

Pero de un momento a otro, todos esos pensamientos fueron olvidados, pues se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

**-¡JODER!**-Grito a todo pulmón al recordar que en menos de media hora empezaba su internado nuevamente.

Literalmente salió volando rumbo al hospital, a lo largo del trayecto pensaba que debían sacar una novela sobre el año de internado.

Y en menos de un minuto él ya estaba en la puerta respirando como si no hubiese un mañana.

**JAJAJAAJA**.-Escucho una risa, que dejaba en claro estaba disfrutando ver su deplorable estado.

Y como lo supo, ella estaba ahí, parada al frente suyo, vistiendo su uniforme de estudiante. La típica bata blanca, son el sello del escuadron medico en el brazo izquierdo y el logo de konoha sobre el pecho. Dejando en claro que ellos estaban así para servir a su aldea.

Lo que no puedo evitar fue mirar las piernas de su compañera, las cuales estaban al descubierto, debido a que la bata solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Sus ojos escanearon su color blanco como la nieve y el ligero toque satinado que tenían. Para él no era nuevo verla así, ya que en más de una ocasión la había visto al natural, claro no con intenciones, solo malos ratos, de estar en la hora y lugar equivocado.

¡Y como mierda evitarlo si ambos compartían el mismo departamento que ambos acordaron en alquilar, ya que quedaba bastante cerca del hospital!

Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que sucedía eso, en su cara quedaba grabada con fuego una palma, que decía:

**¡ESTO TE PASA POR PERVERTIDO!**

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy se vengaría y ya tenía ganas de joderle el día y vaya que si lo haría.

Sin decir una sola palabra, camino hacia ella, con una mirada misteriosa y una vez cerca, le susurro.

**¿Si tus piernas parecen tan suaves? ¿Me pregunto si el resto de tu cuerpo también lo será?**

Lo siguiente que supo de sí mismo, fue que de un momento a otro estaba al otro lado del pasillo, mientras escuchaba.

**¡MEJOR PONTE TU BATA EMO DE MIERDA, QUE YA VIENE EL LICENCIADO!**

Y tal como lo predijo minutos después ambos estaban atendiendo pacientes bajo supervisión. Claro que Sasuke intentaba disimular el dolor que le produjo la patada de su colega de ojos blancos.

Y cada vez que emitía un chillido, esta le decía con la mirada, que le iría peor si seguía con su aptitud.

Y así era otro día de trabajo para ellos, los cuales pronto los llevarían a su graduación. Y por fin tener su título y reconocimiento tan anhelado para ambos. Este paso solo era uno de los muchos que tendrían que dar, para ubicar a Itachi.

**CONTINUARA**

**Dedicado a Diana Caroline. Con tu permiso Diana quisiera hacer una secuela de tu fanfic La persona que más admiro.**

**Espero tu respuesta. Ojala les guste el fanfic y solo diré**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
